


In Handcuffs

by rom



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Chair Sex, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rom/pseuds/rom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin came back.</p><p>(Set after Episode 13 of Part 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ That inspector’s back…”

“ How does he look?”

“ He’s in a bad way…”

“ We should steer clear for a while…”

“ Are you kidding? If we act like he failed, won’t his pride be hurt?”

“ I don’t know if any of us could hurt his pride worse than that Lupin character.”

“ Didn’t you hear what happened to him?”

Whispers shot around the floor. Interpol buzzed with activity as one of their more eccentric officers finally returned to his post. Word was, he was captured and humiliated by that criminal he was so obsessed with.

“ He lost weight. Good on him.”

“ Maybe it’ll help him find a woman.”

“ He sure could use one, going on and on about just one criminal… it’s not healthy!”

* * *

 

       Inspector Koichi Zenigata sat once more at his desk in his small office. It wasn’t a corner office. He didn’t have a secretary. There was a window with a lovely view of a brick wall. He was just a footwork officer who had climbed the ranks thanks only to his incredible wealth of knowledge regarding one of Interpol’s most pesky threats. In other words, he was infamous around the office for his obsession with Arsène Lupin III, the greatest thief in the world.

       An obscenely talented con-artist and thief, Lupin was known throughout the world of law enforcement for his incredibly costly heists. He was charming, handsome, and well-dressed: useful tools for plying the hearts of the weak. Zenigata knew every trick up that man had up his sleeve. He had seen them all three times: used once, then twice, then retooled and used anew. Yet it didn’t matter. Arsène Lupin III  was still uncatchable. No preemptive knowledge or data could prepare Inspector Zenigata for the tightness in his chest anytime he caught a glimpse of him.

       And he made the inspector’s chest feel very,  _ very _  tight.

_        I had him this time. I caught him and had him in my very hands. Every precaution taken. And I let him slip between my fingers because I’m a damn sap.  _ He lingered for a moment on Lupin’s gaunt, starved face, the nickname he had for the inspector ringing in his ears, mocking him.

_        'See ya, Pops. I’ve stayed too long already.' _

       And then, he was gone.

       Zenigata filled out paperwork mindlessly for a few hours, trying to get his mind off of things. The tedium was nice. It kept his hands and eyes moving, and his brain minimally occupied. But it wasn’t enough to stop thinking about what Lupin had done to him… what he had done to Lupin. He needed to walk. He peeled himself off his desk, put his coat and hat back on, grabbed the Yomiuri Shinbun he had delivered to his office, and trudged out, whispers following him once more.

       He stepped into the courtyard. A cool spring wind blew straight through him. He needed coffee. There was a cafe down the road, as he recalled. He crossed the Quai Charles de Gaulle to reach the Rhone. Walking along the road was dull, but to walk along the river was a good change of pace. There, he traveled slowly. He gazed at the river warmly, chilled as he was by that spring wind. Though the Rhone was murky, it glimmered in the light of the sun through the trees. Zenigata smiled.  _ Good to know even muddy old guys like us can still shine with the best of ‘em.  _ He chuckled at himself. Being cheesy helped a little.

       There were few people along the Rhone. On Sundays you could sometimes find painters and young lovebirds, each making their own kind of art. Sometimes he pined for that sort of life.  _ Maybe it would be nice to find a kind woman my age, someone who doesn’t waste her time with the frivolities of youth… _  He might think, when these sort of fantasies presented themselves.  _ Someone who doesn’t need the finer things, but could appreciate them as well… Someone proper and strong.  _ He would create any number of situations and attributes for imaginary women that suited him in the moment. But these fantasies came and went with that cold spring wind, as he never invested much in the thought to begin with. It was simply nice to imagine that there could be someone nice who would want him.

       He arrived at the area where he thought the cafe might have been. He crossed the street once more, having waited for the traffic signals though nobody was coming. As suspected, he found that little cafe inside of an office building. He had been there once with a fellow from the office, but that man had always been a gossip and a bore. It’d be nice to be alone.

       “ Macchiato and a croissant, please… and a receipt.”

       He occupied himself with the paper.

       Reading a Japanese paper inspired a longing in him. He missed that slower life… He missed his team in Japan, missed having people that understood his fire, and even admired it. Here, the people were too easy-going. Care about something too much and you just look crazy. He missed the Neapolitan his mother would make him. He tried making that here once, and it wasn’t the same. When he described it to his coworkers they laughed at him for putting ketchup on pasta. They just didn’t understand how it could be good at all. They’d never had Japanese ketchup though! It was probably different than French ketchup, he decided.

       He sighed at the thought. That was different, but what wasn’t, really? Everything in Europe was a constant culture shock. He was struggling with France. His work space was nice, but he couldn’t move up… all he did was fail at catching the greatest thief, despite supposedly being the man destined to stop him. Plus, he didn’t really have any friends in France. The city itself was gorgeous, it was glimmering and full of history and amazing women, works of art, food… But it only reminded him of Lupin. There was nowhere in Europe yet that wasn’t already stamped with memories of humiliation – memories of losing to him. Maybe… maybe it was time for a change of pace.

* * *

 

       He hadn’t realized how long he had ended up walking around. The office was stark, and a little quiet when he returned. There were stragglers, mostly people filling out paperwork and chatting about going to drink.  _ Maybe it’s time to pack it in. Maybe it’s time to go back to Japan. After a sabbatical, I could even try another way to Lupin- through Goemon? His friends would never sell him out… He has all of them wrapped around his finger _ . He opened the door to his office.  _ That’s something his friends and I have in common, I guess _ .

       There was a man sitting at his desk.

       “ Been a while, pops! Trying to keep me waiting?”

       The blinds were drawn, and the little light it provided shot horizontal shadows like prison stripes across the intruder's face. There could be no doubt as to his identity. Zenigata's dear intruder was no longer thin and gaunt, skin grey as the dead. He was pink, and well-fed. His eyes sparkled, his smile curled up at the edges. Impossible to know if that was ever sincere or not.  Not even a week later and he had bounced back in a way that Zenigata could not. He blinked once. Again. That guy was still there.

_        Now I’m seein’ things. Time to go home. _

       He turned to leave.

       “ HEY HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! I spent all day waiting for you and you just leave me! You think it was easy getting in here? There’s all these checkpoints, and searches… I’m wanted, you know!”

       “ For you? Do I think breaking into Interpol was easy for you? Yes. I do. Everything is easy for you.”

       “ Is that really what you think of me? Come on, now… let’s sit and talk! Like before. Like nothin’ happened.”

_        That’s always the way with him. ‘Like nothin’ happened.’ _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two are spicy


	2. Chapter 2

       “Sit, already! Standing too long has gotta be bad for your back. You're not gettin' any younger.”

       Zenigata paused... but ultimately sat. Partially because he was told to, partially because he was suddenly very light-headed.

       “Ya came to laugh at me, huh?”

       “Is that what you think of me...? I'm hurt! I came to catch up. See how you're doin', is all!”

       “What're you really up to?”

       “Can't a man come visit his old pal?'

       “Not when his 'old pal' is lookin' to put him away for life.”

       “Well, you were so worried about me and all! The least I owe you after all that is the assurance that I'm all right!”

       Zenigata sat in silence. Under any normal circumstance, he'd have the commissioner on the phone at that moment. But it was true. He had worried. He was still worried. He worried for his own livelihood. Zenigata looked at Lupin, lids lowered.

       “You need to go. You're going to be seen on the cameras... What do you think this will mean for me? The man who's obsessed with that thief, his thief was in his office. Sitting in his chair.”

       Lupin clicked his lighter, swiveling in the chair absentmindedly.

       “Smoking his cigarettes.”

       “Sorry, pops, I'm fresh out!” He smiled wryly, testing the limits of his rival.

       Zenigata smiled in spite of himself. There was little he could do to shift the mood of the Great Thief.

       “But!” Lupin stretched back, “as always, you got me! There is another reason I'm here.” He took a long drag off his cigarette. He breathed out slowly. “...I gotta say, I'm a little worried about you.”

       Lupin grabbed the carton and offered the inspector one of his own cigarettes. Zenigata leaned forward to grab one. Lupin offered his light.

       “...Thanks.”

       Lupin smiled eagerly as Zenigata breathed the light into his cigarette. Their embers burned in partial silence for a moment, as they looked at each other.

       “Worried about me.” Zenigata repeated.

       “Worried about you.” Lupin's face suddenly got a little more serious. “You wanna talk about what you said the other day?”

       “Which thing?”

       “'I'm not afraid of the end of Lupin... but the end of Zenigata.' y'know.”

       “Yeah....” Zenigata took another drag off his cigarette and looked at his dirty rug. “I getcha.”

       “I know you're married to the job, but c'mon, old man.”

       “Well, when there's a man like you on the loose, having a single person who's as knowledgeable about them as possible... it's a boon for these type of places. They need a man who will put anything on the line. I always said I was destined to put you away – I truly believe that.” 

       “I think you drag a wider net than that.” Zenigata laughed bitterly.

       “You kiddin’ me? Look at this place.”

       “Your own office!” Lupin chirped.

       “My own office... you're not wrong, but look. The wallpaper's peeling, the floorboards are comin' up. This is the office they give to a man they need, but not a man they particularly want.”

       “What do ya mean by that?” Lupin said, lifting Zenigata's hat from the desk to place it on his own head.

       “Interpol... they need someone to put you away. The only person who has a near-encyclopedic knowledge of every ridiculous heist and an impeccable guess-rate for your next targets... you're an annoyance for these guys. And I'm the annoyance's useless keeper. This is what I'm supposed to be doing, and I haven't done it right yet.” He took a drag off his cigarette. “Not sure I want to.”

       “Yeah?”

       “...I don't know why, Lupin, but chasing you around has become comfortable to me.” The two chuckled bitterly. “This... chasing you around, hoppin' from country to country, dreaming about the day I finally catch you.... this is all that's normal.”

       “I know what you mean... I thought for the longest time that one day I'll give all of this up, make a nice family... but what a waste of my talents!” Lupin’s mouth curled into a wry smile as he spoke.

       “I can't deny, you are good at what you do. It's just a shame that that's how you channel it. You'd be a pretty good officer, if you ever want to live the straight and narrow.” Zenigata looked at Lupin. “I’d let you on my team, at least.”

       After a moment's silence, the two burst into raucous laughter at the image. That would never happen, but it was  funny to imagine. Lupin reporting to Zenigata, wearing a little starched officer's uniform... They relished in the idiotic thought together for a moment. To think, in another time and another universe, they could be... friends. It just made sense. Though the two rarely spoke intimately, each seemed to understand the other inherently and words came easy. This too was comfortable in its own way.

       “...I think I get it now.” Lupin mused, taking his feet off of Zenigata's desk.

       “Get what? That I'm an old man growing more complacent every day?”

       “I mean, I know how you're feeling, pops.”

       “You think you know everything, kid.” Lupin laughed at that. Zenigata couldn't.

       “Love... It's love, right?”

       “...”

       “You wondered what would send me across the world for a woman... It's love. What would send you across the world for a man like me? What sends you running after me time after time? I'd get it if it were just your job, pops, but you've made it your life... You gave everything up in Japan. You gave everything up to follow me to the ends of the earth.” That smile, again. Zenigata couldn’t bring his eyes up to meet Lupin’s face. He could just hear that smile hanging on his voice, like he was trying to be nice. “Do you love me, pops?”

       Zenigata sat in silence. His cigarette remained unashed- his hands shook too hard to even bring it to his lips. He felt hot tears welling up in his eyes. He quickly blinked them back, hoping the man in his chair hadn’t noticed. He wished Lupin had never said it. If it wasn't out loud...  he could ignore it. He could think that pain in his chest was his job. He could think that the sleepless nights are worry. He could think his lack of a significant other was merely the result of a demanding lifestyle. When it’s said out loud, what Lupin was saying was absolutely correct... there wasn't any way to pretend anymore. His silence was Lupin’s answer.

       Lupin stood from Zenigata's seat, and returned his hat to its rack. He wandered over to the window and peered out the blinds.

       “Thinkin' on it now... it must be hard for ya.” Zenigata choked out a laugh. Like he would know anything about that.

       “You think?”

       Lupin sat on the edge of the desk next to Zenigata, and put out his cigarette in the overflowing ashtray. He leaned in, and lifted the inspector's chin to met his eyes.

       “Oi-” Zenigata started, but was interrupted as Lupin leaned in and pressed his lips to Zenigata's, salty with tears. The inspector put up no resistance but didn't respond to the gesture. Lupin lingered for a moment, before leaning back.

       “The least I can do is give you a little something- It doesn't feel right for me to deny your feelings, old man.” He chuckled.

       “What do you mean?”

       “Relax! Consider it a thank you.”

       “Thanks...? For what?”

       “Keeping me on my toes all these years.”

       Lupin leaned in for another kiss. This time, Zenigata accepted him weakly. Lupin took Zenigata's hands and put them around his shoulders as he smiled.

       “C'mon, pops, I know you got more fire in ya than this. You're not even gonna try to hold me close?”

       “S-shut up.” Zenigata mumbled, yanking him back into the kiss. Lupin's face may have been clean-shaven, but his lips were chapped and scarred- maybe the only remaining proof that for a few short winter days, Lupin was his. Zenigata relished the thought. Those days and this kiss... It might be all he ever gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyes.gif


	3. Chapter 3

       Zenigata’s head was dizzy with adrenaline. He had flings before, but none of them were like this. When he had kissed women he had held back, been a gentleman. But when he kissed Lupin… he helplessly poured every moment of frustration, anger, success he had ever felt in his career as he held the source of all his worst anxieties in his arms. As Lupin sat on the desk, he stood to tower over him. He bit his lower lip, pulled him in with his tongue by the back of his teeth. In this moment he had every power advantage over the world’s slipperiest thief. 

       Lupin was moaning softly into his mouth, hands hot on the back of his neck. It felt good, but... Zenigata was suddenly engulfed by a wave of fear and nausea.  _ Something’s not right.  _ The fire in his chest had almost immediately dimmed from a flare to a slow, painful burn. He pulled back, mind racing. Lupin took that moment to skillfully help him remove his trenchcoat, humming quietly as he did so.

       “Wait… wait.” Lupin paused in the middle of freeing the inspector’s arm from his coat. “Just… hang on.” Zenigata whispered. He hung the trenchcoat on the rack, and slowly returned to his office chair, where he collapsed in exhaustion. He pressed the bridge of his nose. “I just… I need to think for a minute.”

       “What is there to think about?” Lupin asked, turning on the desk’s edge to face him once more.

       “You’re setting me up. It’s so obvious now.” He laughed, mostly at himself. “I don’t know what it is but it’s something. You’ve got to have some kind of ulterior motive here,” he mumbled, scrambling for a reason Lupin would find him and take advantage of his feelings right now. He put his head in his hands. “You’re trying to prove me a hapless fool,” he grunted.

       “You don’t need me to prove that.”

       “I have a gun in here somewhere,” Zenigata mused, pawing at his drawers.

       “I was joking, pops! It’s a joke! Look - I don’t have any proof to offer that I’m not trying to hurt you here. You just gotta trust me. Can you do that?” 

       A beat of silence. Zenigata snorted self-derisively.  _ Trust _ . 

       “Pops, think of what we’ve been through together!” Lupin cried, “I’m hurt. And after all the times we’ve saved each other from certain death…” He sighed. “You think you know a guy!”

       “...Alright. But one false move and I tell all of Interpol you’re here. All I’d have to do is shout.”

       “Fair’s fair!” Lupin smiled, unfazed by Zenigata’s terms.

       Zenigata sighed and began to loosen his tie.

       “Would ya look at that,” Lupin marveled.

       “What?”

       “Inspector Koichi Zenigata after a long, tiring day of catching criminals. His hat and jacket on the rack... tie loosened... there's a market for this, you know.” Zenigata chuckled at the image.

       “Not for guys like me. I'm past my prime.” Lupin stood and began walking around the desk, flipping absently through the stacks of dossiers in worn manila folders on top of it.

       “There's no way! You're so close to finally catching that dastardly Arsène Lupin III. That's when you'll achieve prime. Think about it: the parades, the interviews, you'll make it big then. Chicks dig a man in uniform.” Zenigata’s face flushed with warmth at the thought. Lupin was pretty good at boosting his ego. It was all part of his charm.

Zenigata leaned back in his chair. Lupin stepped behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

“Woah pops, you're holding a lot of tension here, you know? That can lead to heart problems, you should be more careful at your age.”

“I know, I know.”

“I have a stretch that should help! Fujiko taught me this one, she took yoga in Nepal. Shoulders back against the chair, now hands behind your back, back arched aaaaand-” Zenigata muffled a long grunt of pain. 

“Good stretches hurt!” Lupin tutted, chastising him. “If you did them more often, you’d hurt less.”

“Don't yank up on my arms like that, you're gonna break somethin'! I'm not built like you!”

“Okay okay, I'll pull slower. That's it, relax...”

_        Cli-click. _

There was something cold on his wrists. He tried to pull his hands to his front, but they couldn't move.

_        “ _ As I thought pops, silver is your color!”

Zenigata's mind scrambled for a moment, before realizing.

“Handcuffed to a chair. Textbook.” He laughed in spite of himself. What an imbecilic trick- and he didn’t even see it coming.

“You good and comfortable?” Lupin spun him around and half-straddled him. “See, being on your home turf made me think- I should be more careful gallivanting around with a man of the law. Gotta protect my livelihood, see? So you can't touch me now- but I can touch you.” He smirked, yanking off the loosened tie. He skillfully began opening the buttons on Zenigata's somewhat wrinkled white shirt. He ran his fingers over his pecs, and leaned in. “I know this must be driving you crazy, pops- I feel bad about this, I really do! I didn’t think ahead and bring my own though, so I found yours! But who knows  _ where  _ those keys are, huh?”

“Y-yeah... Who knows.” His voice shook. Zenigata knew. Lupin knew he knew too. What kind of inspector didn't know where his handcuff keys were, after all? The thief’s eyes shone with excitement.

“Too bad, too bad!” He smiled.

Zenigata _was_ going crazy - his head was light again, his heart was suddenly thumping in his chest. It was immediate, the moment the cuffs went on... but it was good. There was this stirring in him as he felt the cold thin metal binding his arms behind him, forcing him prone. Just a moment ago he had the advantage. But now, he was at the complete mercy of the man he had chased his whole life... He could do whatever he wanted to him. And in this moment, Zenigata wanted whatever Lupin wanted. Being in control was nice but this was something else entirely. He felt his lower body twitch in response to the thief’s skilled fingers, as Lupin untucked his shirt and pulled it open.

“Shoulda taken this off before I handcuffed ya, huh...” Lupin's eyes were lidded as he slid the cotton shirt as far down his arms and back as he could manage. Zenigata shivered. It was a little drafty now. But everything was feeling a little numb- he was breathing so hard that he was making himself dizzy. He wanted to speak but couldn't seem to gather the mechanics to make sound. He hated to admit it, but he was rock hard.

“Turned on already...? Well, I'm still taking my time, I need to get warmed up, y'know.” He began to undo Zenigata’s belt. Zenigata looked up to the ceiling, preparing himself mentally. He felt his underwear slide down, revealing him. “Geez, pops…” he breathed into his ear. A chill ran up Zenigata’s back, as he steeled himself to be touched. Lupin’s warm fingers slid down his length. He wasn’t applying pressure, just feeling the hot skin. He touched the little hollow of his hips, and ran his palm up his abdomen. The inspector’s hips twitched reflexively. 

He was right about that bad feeling he had. This was definitely torture.


	4. Chapter 4

Lupin lowered to his knees, eye-level to Zenigata's hips.

“You're pretty fast for an old man,” he laughed, bringing himself closer to his exposed dick. Zenigata bit his lip, feeling his breath against his skin. “It’s super dark, is that normal at your age?” 

“Could you stop.” It wasn’t a question.

“I'm taking my time, here. When will I get this chance again?” He smirked. Lupin wrapped his fingers around the inspector’s dick, and began slowly pumping it up and down. “If you hate the commentary so much, you can just... call out to interpol and I would escape right out that window. They find you tied up with your own handcuffs, dick out and hard… What would they think?” He stopped, and looked up at Zenigata, whose eyes were squeezed shut. He tightened his grip slightly, and felt Zenigata’s body tense in response. “Eyes open, pops.” He patiently waited for Zenigata to look at him. When the inspector finally unknit his brow and opened an eye warily, Lupin smiled. He lowered his mouth to the tip, his slightly chapped lips wrapped around his glans as he worked. Zenigata’s jaw was clenched, desperately trying to avoid making any noise. 

“This is a one-time thing,” Lupin mumbled, before he came back up to lick his lips. “You should really take it for what it’s worth, you know? If you close your eyes how will you remember it?”

“Alone, and feverishly,” Zenigata grunted, but Lupin laughed.

“That’s not what I meant.” He lowered himself once more, examining Zenigata as he went. Zenigata took his advice and watched as he traced the veins with his tongue. He felt Lupin's hot breath drawing heavy and slow on his skin. Lupin pressed his tongue flat against the underside of the head and wrapped his lips around him. He began to bob his head slowly, taking more of him in with each movement. He used his free hand to press his thumb into the hollow of Zenigata’s hips. Zenigata twitched at the sensation, feeling suddenly self-conscious of his imperfect body, but Lupin looked up at him, eyes smiling. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, feeling a heat like fire course through his body. It had been a while since someone had touched him like this. Lupin found his rhythm for a moment - and then stopped. He pulled back for a moment, using his hand as a replacement. 

"Do you normally think about me like this?" Lupin asked.

"I don't know about... normally," He said slowly, his breath coming faster than his ability to form words.

"So you have."

"Well, I-" his breath hitched as Lupin ran his tongue down to the base of his shaft and back up, returning to his established rhythm. Zenigata lost the desire to defend himself. He tried not to let himself get caught up in Lupin's pace, but his head was so light and all he felt was heat and pressure and embarrassment - courtesy of Lupin's skillful tongue. It was all too much and too fast - it had been too long since he'd been with someone and he was out of practice... he was going to make this short work.

“Lupin,” Zenigata grunted, “I’m gonna…”

“You coming?” Lupin mumbled, mouth still occupied.

“Yeah,” he breathed. Lupin breathed an affirmation, then quickly took him as deep as he could. Zenigata’s back arched at the sensation and he clenched his jaw, hips bucking into Lupin's mouth, where he ultimately came. Lupin coughed and looked to the ceiling, mouth closed in a grimace, before gulping. 

“Ugh.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Good to know. Next time, I’ll just walk out that door with a mouthful of cum and ask your boss where the bathroom is so I can brush my teeth,” he slapped Zenigata’s leg, and rose to his feet.

“Very funny.” As the adrenaline from the moment wore off, his senses slowly returned. He felt a cold draft on his dick and realized the handcuffs and the position that they left him in were both becoming painful. He struggled for a moment as Lupin wiped his mouth, searching for the Inspector’s box of cigarettes anew.

"Can you undo me already? The keys are-” 

“Already trying to escape?” he interrupted quickly, “Ouch. Pops, you haven’t even helped me out yet.” He punctuated with a wink.

“Well…” Zenigata coughed, “I’m not in my 20s anymore, I can’t just, uh... pick back up in a second, if you know what I mean.”

“That’s good. We can chat.” He found and lit a cigarette as Zenigata wriggled about. “You think I came all the way to France just to get you off?”

“A man can dream.” Lupin cracked a smile at that. 

“Well, it wasn't part of the original plan, at least. Slight detour." 

“What do you want then?”

He took a moment to run his hand through the inspector's chest hair. "I just wanted to check in on ya, you know. Maybe help make ya feel…” He took a moment to run his hand through the inspector's chest hair, considering his words, “perky.” His mouth curled into that goofy smile of his.

“Consider me 'perked.'” Lupin leaned against the desk as Zenigata sighed caustically, adjusting his shoulders in the hopes of finding a more comfortable spot. “Look, not that I'm not... appreciative." Lupin raised a brow. "But whatever this is, I don’t need it. I’m having a hard enough time maintaining my own life without you here. It’s not much of a help to have you traipsing in, thinking you can fix me.”

“No way, I'm not tryin' to fix you. You’re like… a real sleek old car that’s in need of a tune-up, and I…” He took another drag of his cigarette, “Well, yeah, I do know a thing or two about cars but I’m no mechanic.”

“Why am I the only car in this metaphor? Like I’m the only one who needs help here.”

“I'll have you know, my engine purrs like a kitten.”

“You spend every day of your life running from law enforcement.”

“Well… I’m happy, aren’t I?” He shrugged.

“Are you?” The inspector was unconvinced.

“I am!”

“How are you not tired?”

“I’m keeping my mind sharp. It’s like sudoku with more threats to my life. And jewels.” He pointed with his cigarette.

“Well... I’m tired.” Zenigata admitted. “After this last time… I just don’t know if it’s worth it anymore. I gave it everything I had.”

“I know y’are, pops. That’s why I’m here. See, if you give up, that’s my job at stake, too. I just don’t know how I could go on without ya, see? You keep things fun. If it were any other inspector, they’d have shot me dead on the spot and been given a corner office,” he gestured lamely to the surrounding walls. “If they could hit me, that is. But you… not only did you keep me alive, you did it yourself. You sat on a deserted island for god knows how long just to keep me imprisoned- something a lesser man would have outsourced first thing.”

“I just couldn’t take it if someone else’s mistake undermined my work.”

“But when it’s your own mistake…?” Zenigata fell silent. He still hadn’t forgiven himself. In fact, he felt like an idiot. And in this moment, a naked idiot.

When he looked at Lupin’s face, he saw no trace of pity in his eyes. The man stared at him seriously, awaiting a response. He looked out his window into the brick wall courtyard that reminded him of his shortcomings daily. He gnashed his teeth, searching for the words he needed. 

“I hate it.” He finally responded. “I hate it. The one thing I’m supposed to do and I just… can’t. I can’t. I want to go back home but... I don't. Everything here reminds me of losing. And every day when I think of all the ways you've humiliated me and saved me in equal part, I can say from the bottom of my heart... all I want is to put you behind bars. Forever.” He smiled bitterly and felt the fire run through him again. Zenigata wasn't sure if it was anger or passion or a mix of the two.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Truly.”

“I guess that’s that, then. ...You’re the only man who ever could put me up for good, anyway. I don’t think anything’s about to change that.” He pressed his forgotten cigarette into the overflowing ashtray on the desk and looked into the inspector’s eyes. “Now, this ain’t too easy for me to say, but I wouldn't seriously call you my rival if I figured you couldn't actually beat me. And... maybe I was hard on ya this time. But next time it'll be an even fight,” he shrugged. 

“...Was that your idea of an apology?” Zenigata blinked at him. 

“So what if it was?”

“You’re... apologizing to me.”

“Nah.” He turned away from Zenigata, waving his hand nonchalantly.

“The world’s greatest thief, Arsène Lupin III, is apologizing to a cop,” he smiled. How absurd. Lupin turned back to him.

“You’re awfully smug for a man with exposed genitals,” he smirked. Zenigata breathed a chuckle, and the two knew better than to linger on such serious things any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just gettin started


	5. Chapter 5

Conversation had become tedious for the both of them. A comfortable silence fell upon the two of them as they sat, Lupin at the window, and Zenigata in his chair. Well... as comfortable a silence as there could be when one lay prone in handcuffs. The soft chatter of fellow inspectors still managing the day’s red tape died out, and soon the main lights were turned off. The sun was going down and darkness was beginning to creep into the office. Before long, there was little keeping the room lit but the lamp in the corner and a light in the courtyard. Through the open window was the faraway sound of a busker playing for money.

Zenigata could hardly escape his own thoughts. Maybe his career should be over, despite Lupin’s efforts to the contrary. He tried to focus on the couples he had seen on the Rhone earlier that day, tried to recreate the faces of women who had passed him by. Maybe he didn’t want to put Lupin away…. Maybe he was bitter and tired. Maybe he could still settle down. Maybe… He raised his gaze to Lupin, half seated on the sill of his window, eyes closed and arms crossed. The sun’s fading light threw itself dramatically over his face, in a dying effort to be seen before day’s end.

There was comfort in potential, infinity lay itself before him in the Maybes. The only thing real and here and Now was Lupin and it was not a comfort. 

A number of new opportunities crossed his mind. Learning about wine could be nice… I could go back to Tokyo, become a sommelier. I’m not terrible at cooking… maybe there’s something there. He blinked at Lupin. His stomach audibly growled.

Lupin opened an eye to the sound.  
“Getting hungry?”  
“Haven’t eaten in hours.”  
“Well, maybe we should speed this up, then. We could make a date of it.”  
“Seems like the wrong order to go in if you’re asking me to dinner.”  
“Of course. If, that is, you’re not too embarrassed to be seen with m-”  
“It’s embarrassing.” Zenigata interrupted.  
“Ahh... you cut me to the core once again.”  
“You’d take me to a prix fixe and ask for substitutions. You don’t even have the refined taste to match your lifestyle. You’re the newest new money there could be.”  
“I get the sense that if it were up to you, you’d be fine eating grilled fish and rice every day. Let me live a little!”  
They were both a little right.  
Lupin moved back to where Zenigata sat exposed once more. He checked his watch. It had been a bit, he supposed. They’d idled for what felt like long enough - he could give it another shot.

“Wanna try for round two? I’m feelin’ neglected over here.”  
“You’re not serious.”  
“I am, actually. You think I’m really gonna stick around the police station so I can smoke your cigarettes?” After a beat, “Don’t answer that.” Zenigata laughed.  
“...Alright. I don’t know what you want a man in handcuffs to do, but alright.”  
“You might be more like a piece of furniture but at least you’re a looker.” They both laughed, neither at the same thing.  
“This ain’t gonna be pretty,” Lupin smirked, “but I could at least make it a show for ya.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Don’t tell me you don’t know?”  
“I, uh…” Zenigata was, for once, well and truly lost. He had no idea to what Lupin could have possibly referred to. But he didn’t have long to wonder. Lupin began unbuttoning his pants, shucked them off, and slung them over the jacket on Zenigata’s coatrack. He turned towards Zenigata, unbuttoning his shirt. He leaned over the chair, an arm on each side.  
“Well?” He asked. “Do you wanna do this, or should I get out of here now and avoid traffic?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crawls out of my grave


	6. Chapter 6

“You really wear those kind of boxers, huh?” Zenigata smirked, nodding to his blue and white striped underwear.

“Exactly what you’d expect from a guy like me, right? Manly... yet comfortable.” He leaned back and gestured to his shorts as though either of them actually cared. Zenigata smirked. He could call him old-fashioned but they did look good on him. Plus… the direct approach suited him. 

“Getting into the spirit of things, I see.” Lupin nodded towards Zenigata’s exposed, half-hard dick.

“...Get over here and let’s get this over with.”

“Aye aye,” he saluted the Inspector. “Ah… one sec.” He returned to the coatrack turned pantsrack and rifled through his pocket. He fished out a small bottle, tossed it in the air and caught it.

“What’s that?”

“The one thing that’s gonna make this work out.” He dropped his boxers, casually kicking them to the side as he returned. He squeezed a fair amount of the gel onto two fingers and slicked his thumb through it. He looked at Zenigata and separated his fingers, letting the mess stretch and fall. The inspector felt suddenly foolish for having even asked.

Lupin leaned forward, bracing himself with one hand on the chair, and the other reached behind him. He choked back a grunt as he began to massage himself. His shirt, half unbuttoned, fell off his torso just enough for Zenigata to see. He felt suddenly… bashful as he watched Lupin work himself in front of him. 

“You’re red.” Lupin noticed immediately.

“This one’s… new for me.”

“Never had a woman do this for you?” Zenigata closed his eyes for a moment, straining to remember his last sexual conquests. He’d had sex plenty of times before yet.. he couldn’t think of any of them suddenly. And when he heard Lupin’s breath catch, he didn’t want to.

“Nope.”

“I’m your first then,” Lupin said with a slight singsong. Lupin, One. Zenigata, Zero. He slicked what was left of the lube onto Zenigata, who was (thankfully) entirely hard once more. He sat on the desk and rolled Zenigata’s chair to him to get a little leverage. He sat on Zenigata’s lap, letting his legs fall over the arms of the chair.

“You ready?” He laughed.

“Are  _ you _ ready? You take as long as a woman going to a gala.”

“I’m trying to look good for you, pops.” 

“It’s working.” Lupin flashed a toothy smile and lifted his hips to slowly lower himself slowly onto the inspector. Once he settled at the base, he locked eyes with Zenigata, who was struggling to remember to breathe.

“Why do you want to do this with me?” Zenigata dared to ask the question that had been eating at him. Lupin’s brow was furrowed and he was shining with sweat, but he softened his expression and curled his lips into a smile nonetheless.

“I'm gonna move now,” was the only answer he offered. He slowly ground his hips into the inspectors and watched for his reaction. 

Watching Lupin sparked something immediate in Zenigata. He wanted to sink his nails into Lupin's thighs and thrust into him. The minutes of silence felt like torturous hours. His slow movements made Zenigata ache, like an itch he couldn’t scratch, a hunger he couldn’t feed.

“F-faster.” He mumbled through his teeth.

“Mmm? What was that?”

“Move faster.”

“Didn’t you ever learn to ask nicely?”

“Please.” Zenigata begged begrudgingly, “Please... give it to me faster.” Lupin smiled and with another furrow of his brow, began increasing his rhythm. His breath caught ragged in his throat as Zenigata hit deep inside him. 

“Hah… I don't know if I can go much longer this way. Honestly, you're a little… more than I anticipated.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Zenigata breathed. He stared at Lupin’s body. His shirt was open just enough for him to see where his chest curved into his arms. He watched the lines of his body as they arced with his motions. Lupin ran his hands through Zenigata’s hair, forcing his face up to meet his.  

“You looking at me like that is why I had to tie you back, pops,” he drew in a breath sharply. “I’m trying to make this last over here.” Lupin smiled.

 

“Shut up,” was the weak response he managed to muster. The sound of Lupin breathing, the sound of his voice was pushing him so close to the edge. He felt Lupin’s dick rubbing against his stomach as he rocked his hips forward. He longed to touch him in return. He wanted to rip open that shirt. The handcuffs felt tighter than ever.

“You're fun to play with, you know,” His breathing came ragged. “That’s why you’re my favorite officer.”

“I’m just your favorite because you’ve always been two steps ahead of me,” Zenigata grunted.

“Well, you don’t make it easy. I could be two miles ahead of any other cop, but you-” He raised his hips and brought them down hard, “Ghn… you’re always right behind me, aren’t you? It’s a little close for comfort, pops.”

“I’m not paid to put you at ease.” Lupin leaned his head onto Zenigata’s shoulder for purchase. He raised his hips once more, and slowly turned as he brought them down, returning to a quick rhythm. 

“Jesus… have you done this before?” 

“Who’s to say?”

“You’re avoiding a lot of questions today.”

“Gotta keep the mystery alive.” His breathing was labored. “It’s what gives me my undeniable charm, after all. If you knew too much about me you wouldn’t want me so badly.”

“The little I know about you puts a damper on the desire well enough, frankly.” Lupin ground his hips into Zenigata, silencing him for a moment.

“Ah… I’m uh… getting close.” Zenigata whispered. It felt like admission of a crime. Lupin leaned his whole body weight on the Inspector as he touched himself. The feeling of knowing Lupin was seriously getting off on this too surged through Zenigata like lightning. He lifted his hips and slammed down one final time. Lupin ground his hips in and twitched as he came. That did it for Zenigata. He had tried to hold back for as long he could, but he had been defeated. He finished inside of Lupin. 

They sat for a moment in a stark afterglow. Neither of them ready to break the silence, they breathed in the moment. It wasn’t quite cold, but it wasn’t warm. There was something unsaid that neither of them felt ready to approach. The longer they sat there, the more foreign the silence felt. Zenigata grew tired of it quickly.

“You’re heavy.” Lupin laughed, relieved of the duty of speaking. Sticky with sweat, he peeled himself off of Zenigata’s chest, and lifted himself up and off of the inspector.

Lupin stood and stretched. He began collecting his clothes and throwing them on, as haphazard as always. “Ahhh…. I’m hungry. Feels like I haven’t eaten in months.” He looked over his shoulder to smile at Zenigata, who only frowned in feigned annoyance in return. 

Lupin leaned in and kissed him. He lingered for a moment to bite his lip before parting. Zenigata felt  immediately woozy. Lupin gazed at him silently for a moment before a gentle, stupid smile returned to his face. He patted the inspector on the cheek.

“That’ll hold ya for a bit, eh?” Zenigata let his head fall back into his chair and sighed. Whether it was contentedness or deep-seated frustration, even he didn’t know. He felt himself fading, exhausted. He couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.

He couldn’t even muster a response when somewhere in the ether, he heard Lupin say “See ya round, pops.”

Zenigata awoke with a start. It was dark out but he had no idea what time it was. He was clothed, but more importantly, his hands were free. The window was open, and the curtains whipped softly in the wind. He surely left through the window for dramatic effect. Probably just kissed him to give him a sedative or something so he could make a cinematic escape. He loved stupid shit like that.

There was a small note in an envelope on the table - it was almost certainly a calling card. Zenigata grabbed it, and without reading it, threw it in the drawer of his desk. He stood and stretched, feeling the architecture of his aching bones and sinew crumble back into place. He was sore. He’d look at the card later. For now, he decided, he would go home. Suddenly a grilled fish and a strong Oolong High sounded really nice.

Picking up his nearly empty box of cigarettes, he snorted a small laugh. The thief had left him just one cigarette. A consolation prize - He lost, after all. Nothing new with Arséne Lupin III. But he felt that small spark of competition stoke a new warmth in his gut. He didn’t care that he lost. Because next time… next time he’d get him for sure.


End file.
